dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miriam Kimaris
Miriam Kimaris, the current heiress of the Kimaris Clan and inheritor of the House of Cimerius' special ability; the Power of Space which has been dubbed "Absolute Space". She is the fiancé of Sairaorg Bael and is also known as the "smartest youth" with several rumors running about in the Underworld about how her intellect could even rival Ajuka Beelzebub's. She is the daughter of Madeline Kimaris, the current head of the Kimaris Clan and Revil Phenex, the second son of Lord Phenex, who had married into the clan because he had accidentally impregnated Madeline. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Miriam has long lavender hair that is tied into two pigtails to the side and behind her head with a yellow hair tie. She has her hair combed to the side of her face, making her forehead look like an upside-down 'v', with the sides falling down past her eyes and down to her waist. She also has light purple eyes which are usually half-closed and a smile on her face, giving her an adorable look. She usually wears ancient, imperial Chinese clothing, that reveals part of her shoulders, the top of her chest, and legs, with the sleeves covering her hands unless she raises them. The ends of her clothing fall down and touch the ground, however, due to magic, they do not get dirty. Personality A sometimes kind girl, Miriam has a personality that gave her more of a negative reputation within the Underworld, with a small percentage of them rising up as her "fans" of sorts. However, her strength and intelligence were noteworthy, leading her to be respected, even as others are disgusted with the kind of person she grew up to be. A haughty and disrespecting girl to those who are lower than her and a kind girl who knows how to waltz in a talk with those of a higher station, though for those who have the same position as she will receive treatment based on her opinion of them, which is usually negative. Fundamentally, Miriam acts in her own self-interests as someone who only cares for themselves - and their hobbies. Noble, cruel, narcissistic, merciless, strong, smart, sadistic, disgusting - many words and more could describe this girl who only desires to take part in what she likes. Her motto is "eternal beauty" and believes that only young women are good in the world. Even though she is like this, she can also be kind to others, such as Sairaorg Bael, her childhood friend, and fiancé. Though she does not "love" Sairaorg in that manner, she will not go against her family's decision and will marry the only man she calls a friend. She shows love towards young girls due to her idolization of the words "eternal beauty", which is why she uses her Demonic power to give her a younger appearance, much like what older Devils do to appear young. Besides her love for young girls or young-looking girls, Miriam also has a love for blood, in the sense that it turns her on in some cases. She loves people who are covered in it and can even smell the traces of blood on people. Miriam also loves to take a bath filled with blood, such as when she filled a bathtub with water and dyed it with Gwydion's blood, after she had killed her but before she had reincarnated her as her one and only Bishop. Because of her sick and twisted personality, there aren't many people Miriam can call friends. Though she filled her peerage with girls who look young or are young so that she can have her own "harem of young girls", she only ever considers two people her friends and is friendly to them (outside of family) - Sairaorg Bael and Kaida, one of her Rooks. The former is due to understanding her and still treating her like anyone else, though it also helps that the two knew each other from a young age, and the latter is because of similar personalities and the idolization she receives from Kaida. History Miriam Kimaris was conceived in a drunken ordeal when her mother, Madeline Kimaris, was drinking and met Revil Phenex, who proceeded to flirt with her and get her into his bed. During said intercourse, Revil accidentally impregnated Madeline, not that the two knew at the time. When Madeline began to show signs of being pregnant, the number of people she's had sex with led all fingers began to point at Revil, as there were witnesses to his advances on the head of the House of Kimaris, a falling clan that was but a branch house to a now extinct one. Now pregnant, Madeline Kimaris had her wish to continue the bloodline of the Cimerius Clan and hopefully an heir or heiress would be born that would inherit their special ability, as those in the Kimaris Clan were those who had not inherited their special ability "Power of Space" otherwise called "Absolute Space" due to it being the ultimate form of "spatial-magic". However, on the flipside, Revil Phenex was ousted by his own family and forced to marry Madeline Kimaris when she birthed Miriam, in order to preserve their own honor and prestige. Grumbling, he did so, but he began to grow a hatred for the small baby that would inherit the Power of Space and the Phenex's own Immortality and Pyrokinesis. As Miriam grew up, she received love from Madeline, but she received only pain and hatred from Revil. This led her to have a very skewed personality as Revil molded her to be sadistic and cruel through his own abuse towards her. Though Madeline tried to help her and stop Revil, it was to no avail as the damage had already been done. The small daughter of the Kimaris Clan would become a twisted Devil, that some would consider repulsive, much to the glee of Revil. Sometime during Miriam's childhood, she met Sairaorg Bael and Rias Gremory when she was at the Gremory Mansion. She and Sairaorg would later become friends, though she would display a complicated relationship for Rias. Sometimes she would show animosity and others the two would relatively get along. It was a strange friendship; if one could even call it that, which Miriam explicitly does not. Sometime before the conference between the Three Factions and the Youkai, Miriam became betrothed to Sairaorg. This was due to Sairaorg's bond with Miriam and her own heritage, which would lead to a powerful heir, even if Sairaorg didn't inherit the Power of Destruction, the Bael blood still runs through his veins; if they were to wed and produce an offspring, he or she would show a high potential as a Devil. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power - Miriam Kimaris possesses powerful demonic power due to her heritage. With her mother carrying the blood of the Cimerius Clan and her father is from the Phenex Clan, she is expected to grow into a powerful Devil once she matures. Because of her high demonic power, she is considered the only rival of Sairaorg Bael by many Devils. *'Power of Space': Alternatively called the "Absolute Space", is an ability which can negate any space-like magic, such as teleportation, even if a magic circle is utilized. It also allows the user to freely teleport from one area to another, as long as they have sight of the area or if they can freely picture it. It can also be used to manipulate the area around them in order to circumvent attacks, by changing their course or by unnaturally bending objects or limbs around her, though in regards to body parts, the owner would not realize unless they were to look, as it does not deal any amount of damage. *'Immortality': Because her father is from the Phenex Clan, Miriam inherited their Clan's ability of Immortality, which gives her powerful regenerative abilities, like that of the Phoenix, which the clan is based on. It allows her to recover lost limbs and heal from wounds instantaneously, however, it is based on the amount of Demonic energy, so if she is tired, she will heal slowly or not at all. *'Pyrokinesis': Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Miriam possesses the ability to freely create and manipulate flames that are as hot as a Phoenix. Enhanced Strength - Because Miriam is a Devil, she naturally possesses a high amount of physical power. Because she often spent time with Sairaorg, she also participated in his training regime, though it wasn't as difficult, however, it helped build up a solid foundation for Miriam. And though she does not possess as much natural strength as Sairaorg, she is still fairly strong. Enhanced Speed - Because Miriam is a Devil, she naturally possesses a high level of speed. Enhanced Endurance - Because Miriam is a Devil, she naturally possesses a high amount of endurance. Enhanced Stamina - Because Miriam is a Devil, she naturally possesses a high level of stamina. Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatonist - Because Miriam had participated in Sairaorg's training regime, her close-quarter-combat capabilities improved upon leaps and bounds. Though she isn't as skilled as Sairaorg is when in close combat, she can hold her own fairly well, for a time. Immense Intellect - Miriam is hailed as the "Smartest Youth", above that of Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares. Miriam thinks very quickly and usually arrives at the answer near instantly due to her studies on many topics, especially magical subjects. High Magic Knowledge - Miriam enjoys reading magic text, learning about anything that is related to magic, and because of this, she is able to copy certain magic upon seeing them because of her wealth of knowledge. Immense Magic Power - Due to her heritage, she possesses an immense amount of power inside her delicate body that she can shape to her whim, due to her being a Devil. By utilizing the Devil's natural ability to use imagination to create attacks and her knowledge relating to that of magic, she came to be called a powerful Magician with a high level of flexibility and skill. Expert Magician - Because of her knowledge of many forms and applications of magic, Miriam became a powerful Magician that could be called a prodigy. Though she is still studying magic, she can only get better, more powerful, and more terrifying. Expert Tactician - Due to her intelligence, Miriam is able to come up with battle plans at a fast rate and is able to utilize them well; changing them out as the battle escalates and changes. She will not be caught off guard by any form of strategy as she can correctly think of any situation that could lead her into a disadvantage, as long as the proper data has been made. Flight - Miriam can fly using bat-like wings or wings made of flame. Trivia *Miriam Kimaris' physical appearance is based on Wu Zetian from Fate/Grand Order. **Her personality is based on Wu Zetian and Elizabeth Bathory from the same series. ***Her interest in bathing in blood is based on the same Elizabeth doing so in her life. *Her being related to a Phenex was done purely by whim and was meant to serve as another reason for her power being high. **However, I ended up liking it a lot even though I went through a lot to make sure it worked. **It also works in another weird way; Riser Phenex had mentioned in DX1 that he had trained with Sairaorg Bael once. This could be related because his older brother (Revil) is the father of Miriam who is betrothed to Sairaorg, which would make the Phenex Clan and Bael Clan closer, allowing this exchange to happen. **Or I'm just crazy. *The name "Miriam" is a Hebrew name of debated meaning. Some believe that it means "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow". However, some alternatives are "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." **The name is borne in the Bible by the sister of Moses and Aaron. **"Bitterness" and "sorrow" can both represent her personality and past, with "rebellion" being how she doesn't care for what others think of her, no matter who it is, but will watch her tongue when speaking to those who are higher in the pecking order than her. "Wished-for child" correlates to how her mother was unable to have a child with her previous husband until after he had died and she ended up sleeping Revil Phenex when drunk and "mistress or lady of the sea" is for her being an heiress. *If Miriam and Sairaorg end up getting married, their offspring might inherit several abilities. Those being: **Power of Space/Absolute Space from the Cimerius Clan. **Immortality and Pyrokinesis from the Phenex Clan. **Power of Destruction from the Bael Clan. **Lion Taming from the Vapula Clan. *Miriam and Sairaorg are related to two different clans through their blood. Miriam being the Cimerius Clan through the Kimaris Clan and the Phenex Clan, while Sairaorg is related to the Bael Clan and the Vapula Clan. *Power of Space or Absolute Space is based off of the magic "Rules of the Area" from Fairy Tail. *Miriam and Sairaorg have similar titles: Miriam's being the "Majestic Purpure" and Sairaorg's being "Imperial Purpure". *Miriam is actually rather friendly with the Phenex Clan, even though her relationship with her father is rather terrible. **Notably, Riser Phenex treats Miriam like a second little sister and because of this, Miriam has a good opinion of him. ***He also understands how she wants to have a harem of girls - even though she herself is a girl. The two get along discussing what kind of girl they'd want in their harem for hours on end. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deus Vult